


Mentor, Friend, Lover

by motetus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Growing Old Together, Mentors, ToT: Chocolate Box, Trick Or Treat Prompts Challenge, Trick or Treat 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: Mon Mothma was many things to Leia over the years.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Wavesinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/gifts).



  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Dear Wavesinger,
> 
> I felt like I had won Trick or Treat when I received my assignment and read your amazing letter filled with all these characters and pairings and ideas I loved. And then I may have spent a few days cursing you for coming up with too many great ideas as I struggled to narrow down my list of what I wanted to draw (i.e. pretty much every art prompt you came up with... and um, you can probably guess from some of your other gifts that I failed to cut this down to a single idea). 
> 
> If I'm honest, the reason why I ended up picking Leia/Mon Mothma was that it was a pairing I'd never really thought of before and I fancied the challenge... and then as I thought through your ideas for them (and, er, an extensive and utterly perfect headcanon I may have found on meme...), I ended up really, _really_ falling for them. I've always had a soft spot for characters who've known each other for a long time becoming lovers in their later years, when life and previous partners have shaped them and left their marks - a kind of love that's maybe not as thrilling and uncomplicated and carefree as it is in youth, but one that's no less meaningful.
> 
> Anyway, apologies for all the rambling, I just wanted to let you know how much I enjoyed making this for you, and I really hope it's something along the lines of what you wanted. :)


End file.
